Highly Dangerous
by Emmeline's Embers
Summary: Two female hunters have a bond thicker than blood and, together, they're highly dangerous. Between stealing cars, hunting things, and fighting with each other, Genie Aspen and Laney Johnson are almost dead on a weekly basis...But that's the job, right? Genie's hunting because of her father and Laney...well, Laney's just crazy. (Rated T for language.)
1. Chapter 1

**Highly Dangerous**

_by _

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers  
_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL._

_This is a shared effort with my very beloved friend, DeeDee's Box. She's been my best friend since childhood and we're finally working together. We hope you enjoy this story, and please let us know what you think in a review so we can continue to improve.  
_

_Synopsis:_

_Two female hunters have a bond thicker than blood and, together, they're highly dangerous. Between stealing cars, hunting things, and fighting with each other, Genie Aspen and Laney Johnson are almost dead on a weekly basis...But that's the job, right? Genie's hunting because of her father and Laney...well, Laney's just crazy. These girls make a name for themselves and capture a lot of attention, even from the infamous Winchester brothers..._

* * *

**Sunlight poured over** the road in waves, the heat and humidity deadly. Sweat dripped off the faces of the two women walking along the middle of the empty highway.

Over their shoulders were backpacks filled to the brim with assorted weapons to combat everything from the supernatural realm, be it guns, knives, holy water, or dead man's blood.

If it went bump in the night, these women could kill it.

That is, if they didn't kill each other.

"I cannot believe you blew up the car!" The short, brunette women fumed. "And in the middle of the desert! Who are we supposed to call, Laney? Hunter AARP?" The women once again adjusted the pack's straps over her shoulders.

"What do you want me to say, Genesis?" Laney stomped along ahead of her companion, her stride longer due to their height difference of over a foot. "I said I was sorry. Next time I'll steal us a car in better condition."

Genie threw up her arms in utter frustration, stopping completely in her angry walk and falling even more behind. "You don't even understand why I'm mad. Wow." Her arms finally came down when she moved to cover her eyes with her hands. "You are one of the frustrating human beings I've ever met."

"Hey!" Laney threw over her shoulder, her own hands holding her backpack straps where they met her skin. "That is not fair! We've met a lot of people more annoying than me!" The blonde knew what her friend was angry over. It was the thoughtlessness that kept getting them in these situations.

Genie was mad that they weren't evolving. Their relationship wasn't complex. Genie was logical, always ten steps ahead of the monsters that hunted but she also, at her core, was a people person. She understood and empathized with the inner good that was humanity and made a conscious effort to be kind, considerate.

Laney was crass. She didn't think about how the things she said affected people. She was headstrong and action and muscle. But their relationship was simple. Genie planned, Laney blew things up. That, of course, isn't to say Genie couldn't pack a punch.

At five foot tall, Genie appeared sweet, innocent. And that's how she got you. Her size hid her cunning eyes from your attention, distracted you from the fact that she took the necessary steps to defend herself.

Born to a family of hunters, Genesis "Genie" Aspen learned from a young age to use another person's weight against them. And what she lacked in strength, she more than made up for in enthusiasm.

The two Women couldn't be more opposite. A major factor in Laney's life was her appearance, as well. She stood like an unmovable brick house at an even six foot tall. Her strong facial features and athletic build proved a strong deterrent to anyone who dared pick a fight, and the cloud of angry brevity she carried on her shoulders like a weight backed her up.

When Laney said something to offend you, she was just being honest. Whereas Genie said things that cut deep, because she could read people and pick out their insecurities easily. Laney stabbed you, Genie twisted that blade.

However, the true core of their relationship…why it had worked so well, was because Genie and Laney loved and protected each other against all odds. They weren't blood sisters; they were sisters in the blood. Hunting blood.

The hunting world was evolving, and Genie knew their bond had to as well. There was something stirring deep in the depths of hell. Demons were everywhere, ghost more powerful, vampires more blood thirsty.

Genie couldn't be the only one to protect Laney. She needed Laney to think about the consciences of her actions, actually think.

It frustrated the short women to no-end that her closest friend in the world, her partner in crime, could be so protective of her but so reckless with her own safety.

"I can't even talk to you right now, I'm too frustrated." Genie finally started to walk again, quickening her pace so that she blew past the taller woman in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, I-"

Genie turned around, her right hand coming up to point angrily at Laney. "Don't you dare try to placate me! I have every right to be angry at your self destructive behavior."

'_Great.'_ Laney thought. _'She thinks I was going to tell her to calm down.' _Where Genie could deal with all people, a master of the human condition, Laney could deal with Genie. And she knew telling the short, fire-ball of a woman to "calm down" was the absolute worst thing you could do. "I was not going to tell you to do anything. You're grown women, you can feel however you want."

"Then, please," Genie took a calming breath to stop herself from forming a stress ulcer. "What could you possibly say to make this better? Because I can't keep stopping you from hurting yourself, Laney. And you can't be hurt or gone because I don't know what I would do without you." Her brown eyes, the ones that were usually so bright and sparkling and beautiful filled with unshed tears. "You're my rock, you jerk."

Laney said nothing, just slowly walked to where her friend was standing and held out her pinky finger. It was their thing, their gesture of love and apologies and loyalty, and everything that made them so close. She wanted to ask Genie if she was "okay" but that would be a dumb question. Of course she wasn't "okay", she was upset.

But she would get over that hurt and the anger and Laney would be waiting to see that new horizon a changed person, an effort made to never make Genie hurt over something she did again. So they walked, Genie slowly righting her emotions and Laney concentrating on how to right her wrong.

"**Beep! Beep!"**

It was the sound they'd longed to hear. Two long hours of walking had passed and, though they were nowhere near any civilization, they had two services bars on each of their cell phones. "Laney, call your brother, I'm going to call Ellen and Bobby. Find out whose closest." Genie barked the order out and stated clicking away on her phone.

"Hello?" The voice rang clearly in Laney's ear. It was her eldest brother. "Harper! Where are you?"

"Delaney! Hey, Punk!" Harper's voice was, as always, entirely too loud. He was a hunter, too, though the only other member of her family to hunt. "I'm just finishing a hunt in Vegas., thinking about hitting the town." She breathed a sigh of relief. If her older brother was in Vegas, he was only an hour away, much closer than Ellen's Montana or Bobby's South Dakota. "You're going to have to hit the town later, bro. I need you to come pick Genie and I up. We're about an hour's drive out from you on the main road."

Laney looked up from her feet to meet Genie's gaze. "He's in Vegas," She mouthed. Had she'd have been hydrated, she would've laughed at her friend's dramatic exclamation of "Thank God!"

"What'd you get yourself into now?"

"Nothing your dumb behind hasn't been in before," She snapped. "Just start driving. And bring some water!"

As Harper went to hang up, Genie grabbed the device out of her best friend's hand and yelled into the speaker, "And Cheetos!"

"**I am so glad to **see you! God," Genie climbed into the back of Harper's tall truck, finally coming to lay face down on leather. "Am I glad to see you."

Laney closed the back door and climbed into the passenger side door. "She's right, thank you." Her words barley escaped her mouth before she'd uncapped a bottled water and began to down it as if she were on fire. "Gen, water." Speaking hurt, her throat burned.

Genie's hand came up between the console, grabbing at air until Harper took the hint and placed the ice cold, perspiring bottle in her fingers. "How long have you guys been out here?"

"Hours!" Laney placed her sun burnt, dirt covered face next to the air conditioning vent. "A cross-roads demon got a little feisty, so I blew her up."

"And our car!" Genie pushed herself up so she could sit and take long gulps of water. She was still slightly upset with Laney but was less so now that she was, literally, able to "cool down".

"**Hurry up... I'm dying**." Laney groaned as she looked around the small eating establishment.

"Come on Laney...It's three o'clock in the morning. Have a little patience." Harper said giving his younger sister a stern gaze. Genesis smirked at the impatience of her partner as she tapped her nails against the table. A nervous habit of hers. "Maybe they forgot." Genesis said as she strained her body in hopes to catch a glance of people in the kitchen.

Laney tapped her leg in irritation as the rumbling in her stomach grew to an unbearable level. "Seriously?" Laney blurted out in an irritated tone as she made her way to her feet. "Like what the Hell?" She complained as she made her way to the front of the diner, her hands balled into fist as her feet seemed to move faster than normal. Genesis took a sharp breathe in as Laney made her way to her feet. "Umm," she said at the same time that Harper called out Laney's name.

The lights then began to flicker as the other two made their way to their feet. "Laney, duck!" Genie called as all the appliances began to shake. Laney gasped, throwing herself to the ground right as a chef's knife came flying towards her face. Fear grew in the pit of Genesis's stomach as more objects began to slam to the walls of the diner. Harper and Genesis were soon on their knees and seeking cover, the lights began to flicker on and off until the bulbs burst.

"Let's get out of here!" Harper yelled as he began to make his way towards the door. Genesis and Laney locked eyes, the two having a silent conversation on which was the correct action to take. Leave or stay and find the cause of this haunting. The girls gave a nod and with one swift motion Genesis slid a food tray across the floor.

As soon as that tray reached Laney's fingertips, she made her way to her feet and began smashing objects out of the way. "Genie, Go!" Laney called out as adrenaline rushed through her.

Genesis took her cue as she made her way to her feet and began to run towards the back door, sliding over the table and into the kitchen. Laney kept swinging until the tray that was in her hand split into two parts. Laney cursed as she ducked from an incoming coffee pot. Her fingers grabbed the previous pot that she had swatted like a fly, and the swatting match began again.

Genesis slammed her body into the backdoor, her fingers were shaking so bad to the point where it was difficult for her to get a grip on the door handle. Genesis let out a sigh of relief as she managed to slam the back door of the diner open. Her feet were hitting the pavement immediately as she made her way to the truck that Harper already had cranked and was digging through his stash of weaponry, examining each before tossing them aside. Genesis didn't say a word to him as she went marching straight to the truck and began loading salt rounds into a twenty gauge shot gun.

Laney groaned as she found herself being pushed in the corner. Her heavy breathing seemed to freeze the moment it left her body. Suddenly, all the flying objects dropped to the ground and an eerie silence rang in the young hunter's ears. Laney lowers the pot in her hand slowly as she began to look around.

There was little time to think as a ghostly hand grasped out and clutched Laney's throat.

The ghostly figure grunted with anger as she began to howl. "You killed him!" the ghost shrieked. Laney began to struggle against her haunted grasp. "You killed him!" The ghost shrieked even louder only to disappear as the sound of gunshots. Laney's hands went to her throat as she tried to control her heavy breathing.

Genesis stood with the barrel of the shot gun still pointed up, "You okay?" She asked breathless. Laney nodded as she kicked the fallen debris to the side and made her way out of the building.

**As the car came to a **screeching halt, the two ladies climbed their way out of the car and into the lot of a cheap motel. The car ride had been silent, the weight of their ambush weighing heavily on her shoulders. "See you," Laney said to Harper as she opened the door to the giant truck and climbed out.

Laney rubbed her neck as Genesis put the key into the lock of their motel room. Once the door was closed, Genesis knew that she was about to ask Laney a dumb question but she honestly could not think of anything else to ask. "Are you okay?" Genesis asked as she placed her back pack on the floor next to her bed.

Laney look a deep breath. "Yeah," She said shortly.

"Laney." Genesis said as she stood and crossed her arms. She knew it probably was not the best to pry, but she had to know what happened. "What happened?" She asked.

Laney took another deep breath as she suppressed a groan. "It was just another ghost," She said, trying to skip past the part where Genesis attempts to read into the meaning of the apparition's words. "What did it mean?" Genesis asked tilting her head to the side, watching Laney run a finger through her blonde hair. "I don't want to talk about it." Laney said as she threw herself onto the bed.

Genesis took a deep breath and looked to the side. Normally Genesis would argue and push how bad it is for someone to keep emotions inside, especially with the job that they had. Genesis shook her head, deciding this would be a better conversation when she was not as exhausted.

That night the two women lay looking at the ceiling. Daylight would come soon and neither of the women had gotten any sleep. This was not unusual though, there were only a few nights where at least one of the girls were blessed with this thing called sleep.

There were many nights where each of the women sat staring at the ceiling, each facing their own personal demons long after the hunting was over.

Hunting is a heavy job, one that weighed on life's every aspect when you made the decision, the leap, to be a hunter. It was an all or nothing type of career. And the stakes stayed high.

Your family, your money, your home. You give it all up. So, if you're blessed enough to have a companion on this earth, in this field, that could put up with your eccentricities...you hold onto that person. Tooth and nail. "Laney?"

"What?" The tall blonde whispered out through the darkness, her head turning slightly in her friend's direction but her eyes remained locked on a crack on the ceiling. "I think we left the Cheetos in your brother's car."

Laney covered her face with both hands before she started to giggle manically. "You know he's eating them. I'd bet my car on it."

"You mean the one you," Genie snorted out. "The one you blew up?"

"That wasn't technically _my _car." Laney threw a pillow in Genie's direction. "And let it go!"

**Genie adjusted the hair tie **that held her mass of uncombed brown hair on top of her head. "I don't know!" She let out a frustrated sigh, "What did that ghost say to you again?"

Laney stood in front of the mirror, arm moving quickly as she moved her tooth brush over the front of her teeth and trying to nod the still damp hair out of her face. "She said something about me killing some guy," the words were barley understandable through the foam of Colgate forming at her mouth. "Having trouble? I mean, how many people could've died in that one diner?"

Genesis threw her notebook down on the small table in anger. "That stupid diner was made from reclaimed materials from all over, and I do mean every where." She leaned back in her chair and ran her slender fingers across her scalp. "Maybe we should just burn down the whole thing," she muttered, half serious.

"I'm game," Laney exclaimed after she spit out the toothpaste. "It'll save us a lot of time and effort. The diner owners will get the insurance money. What's the down side?"

Genesis closed her eyes, arching her back to pop. "I've already been arrested for arson, remember?"

"Hey," Laney spun around, her arms reaching behind her to grip the counter top. "I've helped you escape from a maximum security prison before. You'll be fine."

**The diner burned **slowly in the back ground as Laney carried a limping Genie quickly away, the sirens blaring in the background. The ghost was definitely gone, but it didn't mean she hadn't put up one hell of a fight before they could spread the salt across the windows and doors and lite the matches.

Laney was still feeling the anger at herself burn a hole in her chest as she helped Genie into the new, shiny car she'd commandeered that morning. Her job was to protect her best friend at all cost. Laney would gladly give up her life if it meant Genie was safe.

She's not sure when she reached that point in her loyalty, but she knew with every ounce of her being that it was true. "Stupid," Laney muttered once the passenger door was firmly shut.

Genesis watched her best friend walk around the front of the car making a face akin to a pouting child with an eye roll. They'd killed the vengeful ghost and lived through it. She half understood why Laney was upset.

The ghost had thrown Genie into a wall, hurting her leg, and she knew Laney took her protection very seriously. But this was getting ridiculous. Genie could protect herself.

She felt frustrated that Laney felt responsible that everything that happened to her. She could see it weighing heavily on her normally cheerful friend's mood. "You can't pout over every paper cut I get, Laney," Genie snapped out when Laney moved to sit in the driver's side.

"Being thrown into a wall isn't exactly a paper cut!" The blonde yelled out, "Genie. Do you realize you could've died?" Laney slammed on the accelerator as she spun tires out of the back alley they'd stashed their new car, blending in with what little traffic traveled the main highway at night.

* * *

_Thanks for tuning in. Have a great day!_

_HIGHLY DANGEROUS is co-written by DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_Hello again! Here's chapter two, we hope you enjoy. _

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. Just Laney and Genie. _

* * *

Genesis squirmed in her seat, as she attempted to find a comfortable sitting position. "Laney." She spoke in a soft tone. "You can't protect me from the job." She said as she turned her face towards the blonde.

Laney stayed silent, her eyes focused on the road in front of her. She knew that Genesis, like always, was right. This job's only retirement was through a casket. Laney, of course, knew all the risk of the job, but she couldn't just allow bad things to happen to the one of the only people who understood her.

Laney had sworn to herself that she would protect Genie, and protect her she would.

Genesis took a deep breath and leaned back in the seat. "Besides we have been through worse." She said, propping the foot of the leg that wasn't injured on the dash before reclining back in her seat.

Laney nodded. They had been through worse. Much worse. Seeing the familiar sight of her partner's foot on the dash brought back memories of the first car they had ever stolen together.

_The two women stood outside a busy gas station, both exhausted from escaping police custody, again, and both dripping wet from head to toe. "Way to go, Laney!" Genesis complained as she rang water out of her long brown locks. "Hey! I got us away from the cops." Laney said as she opened up her now soaked backpack and began to examine what was salvageable. _

"_But now we have no car." Genesis said raising her voice in anger only to lower it again as the people around them gave them a dirty look. "Jumping off a bridge wasn't exactly safe, either." Genesis said watching car after car pull up. _

"_It wasn't that high." Laney said rolling her eyes as she looked towards her new found partner before slipping the backpack back into place. "Besides, this is the perfect place to get another one." She said flipping a strand of wet blonde hair out of her face. _

_Genesis crossed her arms as her eyes began to scan the faces of those who were getting gas. _

"_That one." Laney said as her eyes landed on a short middle-aged man whose beer gut covered half his body. He stepped out of his BMW sports car and began to waddle his was inside. "Come on." Laney said as she made quick steps over to the car. Genesis took another deep breath, hoping it would calm her unsteady nerves that were forming in her gut. She had a bad feeling about this and wasn't sure how to deal with it. Genie shook off her nerves and picked up her backpack as she made her way after Laney. _

_Laney quickly made her way to the driver's seat and began to pick the lock with a pin she had pulled from her backpack. "Yes," Laney cheered as she opened the door and sat herself in. She then reached over to unlock the car door for Genie. "Get in." She said. _

"_Hey!" A scratchy voice called from the entrance. Genesis turned to see the short round man raising his fist, as a fresh cigarette hung from his mouth. "Crap," Genie said as she jumped and dove into the car. _

"_DRIVE!" Genesis screamed as gunshots began to fire. "That guy had a gun?" Laney screamed out before quickly backing up, knocking over trash cans, and driving over the curb before speeding off. _

_Once the gunshots could no longer be heard, and everything had seemed to calm down the two girls looked at each other for a moment. Shock, excitement, and fear filled the eyes of each woman. A small smile spread across the face of Laney before spreading to Genie's face. Laughter then filled the car, spilling from the mouth of both girls._

"_I can't believe that just happened." Genie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes that had formed from the prolonged laughter. _

"_I can't believe THAT guy had a gun." Laney said as she drove, the smile still on her face. _

"_We should probably get gas and change the licenses plate too." Genesis said as she rested her feet on the dash. _

_After a while of driving, Laney pulled the stolen car into another gas station. "I'll change the plate, you get the gas." Genesis said as she made her way out of the car. _

_Laney nodded as she made her way out of the stolen prize, and began to walk towards the entrance of the Gas station_

_Genesis made her way to the back of the car, her eyes carefully scanning the area. She leaned down, and began to make the adjustments so she could remove the old one. She looked up when she spotted a police car pull up and around the back of the gas station. "Oh no." She whispered as she stood to her feet. _

_Genie took fast steps to the entrance of the gas station. She stared through the glass for a moment seeing her blonde partner standing in line to pay, before her eyes caught glimpse of the cop who walked through the second door. Genesis could feel her heart stop, she had to find a way inside without drawing so much attention, and the timing had to be perfect. She gripped the license plate as the cop called over the station's owner. She looked towards Laney who by now had seen her short partner standing in the doorway._

_Laney raised an eyebrow in question before she began scanning the store. Her eyes stopping immediately on the cop. "Shit." Laney breathed out as she looked back towards her partner before she slowly began to back up. _

_Genie jumped as a guy came out of the door past her. "Sorry." The man apologized before rushing to his car. Genesis's brown eyes followed the man before she glanced down at the license plate in her hand. An idea popped in her head, and before she could think she was already moving towards the man. _

_The man had already replaced the cap on his gas tank before noticing Genie approaching figure. With a swift movement, Genesis raised the License plate and swung it as hard as she could against the man's skull. "Sorry." Genie said shortly as ducked and grabbed the keys of the man off of his unconscious body. Genie then ran over to the other car throwing open the doors and grabbing their back packs, stuffing them into the other car just in time for Laney to come running out of the gas station. "Go." Laney said rushing past her. Genesis met her friend half way, panic contorted her face. "Are you-" Genesis began only to be cut off by a police firing shots at their feet as he stumbled from the gas station. "Freeze." The cop shouted. "Put your hands up!" He ordered. Genesis nodded raising her hands, and Laney followed her lead. "You two ladies are wanted all over." The cop said as he continued to point his gun towards the girls. "Tell me why a highly trained police force can't capture two pathetic bitches." He said taking steps so that he now stood face to face with the girls. "Maybe I should just end it now." The police officer said pointing the gun at Laney's heart. Genesis swallowed hard, and right when she knew that the cop would pull the trigger she shoved her partner out of the way. The shot rang out, and the bullet pierced the tan skin of Genesis's shoulder._

Laney squeezed her eyes closed before opening them again. She never wanted to be in that position again. It was both shocking and hurtful. The fact that Genesis was willing to take a bullet for her was enough proof for Laney that Genesis was someone worth working with. She would never let her get hurt again, when she could help it. Laney looked over towards Genie's now sleeping frame. Laney has made a promise to herself when she paced the halls of the hospital after the incident that Genesis would never suffer the consequences of her actions again.

Laney had self-esteem issues, like everyone, so when she found out that there was one person who was willing to put her life above hers, there was no way she was going to let go.

**Genie's head leaned **to the side, half asleep. She licks her lips, a taste of nostalgia on her tongue. Her eyes opened for only a moment before their weight overcame her willingness to stay conscious.

_Her eyes moved back and forth in REM sleep as she saw the vivid images of her dream in full color. Genie raises her hand to study it's dream like quality before looking up and around._

_She was laying uncomfortably in a hospital bed, the rails at her side. "Ow," she remembers saying. Her eyes scan the IV in her arm and the sterile room. Genie remembered walking into the Emergency Room, weak from blood loss._

_In order to avoid detection, she had Laney drive to a hospital an hour away. And it almost killed her. _

_Genie's eyebrows knit together as she saw Laney's sleeping form in the chair beside the bed. The fact that the girl was still there with her was confusing. She'd only been hunting with the girl for a little under a month at this point. Her own father wouldn't have stuck around unless she was dying, so for a virtual stranger to remain in a hospital chair by her side is unsettling. _

_It's then that Genie questions the seriousness of her situation. How long had she been out? Did they have to do surgery? She shifts so she can see the bandaging tightly wound around her left shoulder. Now that she'd focused on it, it had started to hurt through the buzz of her pain killers and her sudden moments had caused it to re-open. _

_She watched the red spring through the gauze as if it wasn't her shoulder, thinking about how Laney was sure to leave now that she was conscious and clear of the potential danger. "Laney."_

_Her ire grew as her shoulder continued to bleed and Laney continued to snore. "Laney!" The sleeping girl shot up from the chair, a gun in her hands, prepared to shoot. "What?!"_

_Genie rolled her eyes at Laney's antics before she sat up and pointed to her soiled bandages. "Can you get the nurse? And put that gun away, child," her voice was hoarse from disuse. "How long have I been out?"_

_Laney ran a pale hand over her face and into a tangle of messy blonde hair, her complexion pale. "Um," wiping the drool from her face, she stepped clumsily over the blanket that had fallen to the floor in her violent awaking. "Ten hours or so? They did surgery, retrieved the bullet. You got some lame stitches," Laney's free hand skimmed the foot board of Genie's hospital bed as she walked around it. "I tried to convince them to stitch a lightning bolt in or something, but they were being uptight about it."_

_Rolling her eyes, she didn't put much weight in Laney's words. She was always scheming to do something utterly ridiculous. Her thoughts returned to sadness, she'd miss Laney once she left on the next hunt without her. _

_The nurse followed Laney into the room and began to redress her wounds, holding pressure until the bleeding stopped. "Ms. Longbottom, good to see you awake." She began, her voice soothing. "You've had a major surgery, so I want you to take it easy. Push the call button if you have to get up to use the restroom or need anything, okay? Are you hungry?" Through the entirety of the nurse's speech, Genie kept Laney in the corner of her eye. _

"_Yes!" The girl squeaked out. "I'm starving."_

_The nurse smiled sweetly as she discarded her soiled gloves and backed out of the room. "I'll go see what I can dig up."_

_Genesis looked at Delaney in exasperation once the door closed fully behind the woman. "Seriously? Of all the alias you could've gone with, you named me after a Harry Potter character?"_

"_Hey," Laney plopped dramatically back into her reclining hospital chair. "The guy who played Nevile grew up to be hot. Don't act like you don't agree, either."_

"_Whatever." Genie gratefully started to drain the cup of water on her side table. "So, you going to find a hunt, or...?" Laney's thick eyebrows drew together in confusion before she cocked her head to the side. "Are you crazy? You're in no shape to hunt right now. You've got to rest up."_

"_You could go without me." Genie stared down into her cup. _

_Genie looked up at Laney in surprise, her hand now gripping the pillow her friend had just thrown at her. "And I'm supposed to be the crazy one? No way I'm leaving someone who took a bullet for me." Laney reclined the chair and turned on her side to face the wall, mumbling "must have lost her mind," at a volume she didn't think Genesis could hear._

"_You jerk," Genie threw the pillow back at Laney. "I'm trying to heal here. I have a ugly hospital blanket and everything." _

"Genie!" The hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality, her eyes stinging with exhaustion. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. We're about five hours out from Bobby's. Want to stop for a beer?" The girls had left Genie's car at Bobby's several weeks back for some repairs after Laney had driven over some particularly rough terrain that damaged the car's suspension.

It was a tradition to stop somewhere before they got to Bobby's if it wasn't a life and death situation. They needed to unwind from whatever mishap they'd just returned from and calm themselves before they stood before Bobby's harsh, yet loving, words of wisdom. "Sure."

* * *

_And there's your chapter, people. We hope you have a great day. We're going to try to post the new chapter soon!_

_THANKS FOR READING!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. _

* * *

**The dark doorway** of the aged and dirty bar was an invitation into the world of hedonism. One that Laney jumped into feet first, her grasp firmly on Genie's arm to move the girl along.

Genie was once again grateful for her friend's considerable size and strength while she remained close to Laney's back as the girl shoved her way past the crowd and to the bar. "Yo, Shark Face! Get me a beer!" Her voice was loud, even over the sound of the band. Sharky, the long time bartender and close friend of the girl's, raised his head in surprise at the insult he was so unfortunately accustomed to.

"There's my girls!" His voice was rough, matching his tough, tattooed exterior in the way you'd expect. "What's going on? Y'all were just here a few weeks ago?" After setting a beer down in front of the blonde, Sharky's hands reached below to grab the ingredients for Genie's favorite beverage, an Absolute Stress.

A potent mix of vodka, dark rum, peach schnapps, cranberry juice, and orange juice, an Absolute Stress is exactly the punch in the gut Genesis needed to relax her tired muscles. She gladly accepted the drink from Sharky, their finger tips touching in her haste to lift the glass to her glossed lips. "Take it easy, Genie. We don't need a repeat of The Incident." He inclined his head, his eyes meeting hers to ensure the point he'd made hit home.

The brunette raised her eye brow at the man, staring at him over the rim of the glass as she preceded to take a large gulp of the burning liquid. "Got it," her voice was sugary sweet, eyes narrowed so that the liner she'd carefully placed on her lids glinted in the low light dangerously. Genie's thoughts returned to the night her _friend_ was referring to, closing her eyes to enjoy the warm feeling of the alcohol hitting her stomach.

_Genie looked down at her elbows leaning on the dark wood, the fabric of her flowing purple strapless dress dully reflecting the dancing lights. Her eyes were heavy, slowed with alcohol. She smiled a dazed smile, her head finally clear of all the racing thoughts, as she waiting for Laney to finish God-knows-what with the muscled biker she'd hustled earlier. _

_A laugh escaped her lips at the thought of her friend's actions. Laney could honestly be beating the daylights out of him or hooking up with him in a bathroom. With Laney, you never knew. The girl had questionable morals, in Genie's opinion, but she was also a grown woman. One Genie had only a semblance of control over. _

_Either way, the man would be walking around dazed for the rest of the night. Be it with the stupid smile all of Laney's night time companions had or a concussion. "Sharky!" _

_Yelling out, she held her empty glass in the air to signify clearly her meaning. Her feet were wiggling inside her black, heeled Mary Jane's, a dance starting in her hips. Genie was definitely drunk, she decided. _

_A hand landed on her shoulder more heavily than she liked. "Let's dance, Angel." Genie's eyes followed the length of the pale hand resting on her exposed skin all the way up to it's owner, a medium height man with a dark five o'clock shadow. _

_The scruff on the man's face reminded her briefly of her deceased husband before she noticed the perverse smile on his lips and the over abundance of leather on his clothing. "No, thank you," she wiped his hand off her shoulder as if he had a disease. _

'_Great,' she thinks. 'Just as I forget Ian, the Leather Collector here reminds me.' Thoughts of her sweet, loving Ian plague the backside of her eyelids like her own, painful Imax. So obsessed was she in her grief that she'd started to see him in even the faces of Bar Flies. "It wasn't a question." He stepped closer, his breath assaulting her nose. _

"_Excuse me?" Voice laced with indignation, she slid along the length of the bar to insert some distance between herself and the leather clad single brain cell blocking the forward path. "You don't want to make a scene with me, Dude."_

_"My name is David, and I don't want to make a scene. Just dance," David closed his fist around the brunette's slim arm hard enough to bruise, dragging her away from the bar and into the crowd of moving bodies, forcing her front to his. "Isn't this easier, Sweet Girl?"_

_Genesis drew in a deep breath of determination, a vengeful and stern smile gracing her lips. "Delaney!" Her voice raised over the band's rendition of Back In Black. "Delaney!"_

_David covered his ears for only a moment before dragging his prize to the back door by her throat, his drunken intentions now shattered by an uncooperative dance partner and patience running thin. "Bitch," he spit out. _

_Genie's toes barley reached the ground, struggling to take a single breath. She thinks of the possible events of this outing if her best friend and hunting partner was too busy with some stranger in a back room, of the assault, and she shudders. "Genie?"_

"_Genesis!" _

_The brunette wanted to roll her eyes, her hands finally prying David's hand loose from her neck and taking in deep breaths before mustering all her strength. Her hands rest on his broad shoulders, using his own strength against him to propel herself up and wrap her thighs around his neck to twist him, and his weight, to the ground. She rolled away from the falling drunk and landed, quite roughly, on her back. _

"_Genie!" Laney appeared from the crowd, literally throwing people out of her way, wearing only a pair of tight black jeans and a red lace bra-her fringed Lynyrd Skynryd half shirt from earlier missing. The blonde's eyes locked with her best friend's frightened one's. "This guy?"_

_Genie nodded and that was all the tall woman needed as confirmation. Laney bent over, grasping David by his shirt collar and dragging the man through the parted crowd and out the back door. _

_Laney used all her upper body strength to throw the man forward. Her hand went to release her .45 Semi Automatic pistol from the holster resting on the waist band of the right side of her jeans. _

_The groaning man-coward sat up on his knees, pupils adjusting so that they could stare into the barrel of the hand gun aimed between his eyes, piss immediately staining the denim on his legs a dark blue. "I don't know what you did to my friend, but you are," Laney's teeth ground together as she emphasized every word. "Going to die for it."_

_Genesis stumbled out the steel door, her small frame slightly bent over as she still heaved for air. "LANEY!" Her voice was shrill, emotional, as she watched her best friend rack the already loaded Semi Automatic. "Don't."_

The brunette shook her head and looked down, realizing her Absolute Stress was now empty and Laney was shooting back tequila shots at her side. She wondered briefly how her friend could live with herself and her actions before remembering Laney's continued, ever present battle with drug addiction.

Laney was an extremist, a dangerously unbound. She had no limitations when she decided to do something, she made it a reality without caring. The best way to anger Genesis is to tell her she can't express her emotions. With Laney, you didn't want to challenge her if you didn't want to see the results.

"_You'll never be anything more than a druggy little whore!" _A ghost once said to the girl, a long time ago. Now, she sat in a bar, not a single prescription drug in her blood system. A woman who doesn't require validation is the most feared being on the planet.

"Genie?" Laney looked in her friend's eyes. "You going to be okay? 'Cause you have your stress reliever, now it's time to go get mine." The girl winked twice, just to prove her point. "See what I did there?" A drunk giggle escaped her lips, her shoulders rolling when she leaned forward.

The tan brunette rolled her eyes at Laney's lame joke, a small smile exposing her perfect teeth. "Go ahead. I'll holler if I need you."

Flipping the front of her blonde hair back, the tall woman began to walk with an air of sass, her dusty brown cowboy boots gracing the floor. "Don't catch any diseases!" Laney smirked, her green eyes sizing up the man candy at a table with his friends.

She reached his table, flaring her hips out as her hand came to rest on the curve there. "Hi, there." The girl watched in satisfaction his five o'clock shadow as he moved his face upwards to gaze at her in interest. "Um," he stuttered out, mouth suddenly dry.

"Yeah, that's cute," Laney stated in distaste. "Let's speed this up, shall we?" She placed her boot on the side of his chair. "Do you have a girl in your life, little Pup? Any diseases?"

The man coughed, his bravo miles away. "No," it came out like a question, causing Laney's dark, defined eyebrows to scrunch together and her black rimmed eyes to narrow in impatience. "That's lovely. Come with me." She lowered her foot and held out her hand.

The tall girl took in a deep, satisfied breath watching him stand up to tower over her six foot stature. "My name is Matth-"

"Don't talk," Laney degraded him. "You're less appealing when you speak."

Matthew followed his unnamed abuser through the crowd with a dazed look on his face. "Okay," there wasn't an ounce of intelligence or self respect in his voice. His blue eyes examined Laney's back as she led him to the hallway that held two bathrooms and a storage room. He loved the glistening of her skin, the sway of her hips as she walked.

Laney squatted down in front of storage room door, a smirk on her lips as she simultaneously enjoyed the feel of Matthew's hands exploring the front of her body under her tight tank top while she picked the lock that blocked the entrance to her personal suite. A click sounded and the heavy wood swung open invitingly. "Hm."

After standing fully, she turned to lock lips with her companion and back into the room. There couldn't be much on Earth Laney enjoyed more than using men, besides hunting things and laughing with Genie.

At her core, Laney was a damaged, bitter being. A woman scorned is a woman who will enjoy earning a ticket straight to Hell. Matthew parted from their kiss to lift her top over her head and then brought his pink, moist lips to suck on that special place at the juncture of her neck.

Matthew only backed away from Laney once he felt her hands start to tug on his belt. "Take your pants off and lay down." The man immediately obeyed, his eyes taking in her form as she unsnapped her bra from the back.

**When Laney returned **the out of breath man to his table, she kept her eyes scanning the room for her friend. She was no longer at the bar where the blonde had left her. Instead, she found the brunette at a table near the door, laughing with a man. Seeing the girl in no trouble, Laney made a stop at the bar. "Sharky, hit me."

"And where'd you make off to?"

"I stepped out," she scoffed. Laney's talent was lying, it always had been. She placed an elbow on the table, bending over the bar to stretch and run fingers through her hair. "Uh huh," Sharky popped the top off her bottle and hesitated before giving it to her. "Did you at least lock it back?"

"Don't I always," she questioned, taking two steps back to stretch like a cat. _'Can't lie to someone who knows the truth,' _she blinked away the irritation and smirked. "Thanks, Shark Face."

Laney swiped the brown bottle off the bar and pivoted in Genie's direction.

Genesis let her eyes sweep the bar as she laughed to herself, always alert. She quickly processed the image of Laney's tall form dancing her way over her location. "Another one bites the dust!" The blonde belted out, not necessarily carrying the tune, her hips rotating in a circle. "Genie, baby, you about ready?"

Genesis would be remiss if she said she was fully prepared to leave the sanctuary of their favorite bar, the Red Lion. The man beside her was actually quite the conversationalist, his resemblance to her Ian almost creating the illusion she wished she could fully escape to. "Yes."

She jumped off her bar stool, grabbing the coat she'd toted around all evening to place on her shoulders. Her hand came up to wave at the man, smiling genuinely. "It was nice to meet you."

Genie walked quietly behind Laney, looking down at her black Mary Jane heels and the fabric of the red skirt with an inebriated smile. She was happy in this moment, she decided.

Happy to be alive. Happy to be with Laney, watching her black jeans and boots swagger out of the Red Lion. She had a best friend with whom she could trust with her life and, though it was short, spent even a small amount of time with a man she'd believed to be her soul mate.

'_How can I not be happy?' _She thought as she climbed into the passenger seat of today's transportation.

* * *

_THANKS FOR READING! We already have chapter four ready for posting tomorrow evening. _

_What do you guys think? Let us know in a review, please._


	4. Chapter 4

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:  
_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_Exciting stuff! Already on chapter four! We're going to keep the updates coming._

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL._

* * *

_Genesis's eyes fluttered opened._

_Her brown eyes immediately began to scan the area as she boosted herself clumsily to an upright position. Panic began to spread through her body as she realized she was no longer in the car. She was lying in a dark forest in the middle of nowhere. _

"_Genesis." A ghostly whisper called out making the brunette jump. The short woman quickly made it to her feet, eyes quickly scanning as her body took on a fighting position. _

"_Genesis." The voice called again. _

_Genie remained silent. She knew better than to answer and give away her position to something that could prove potentially dangerous. "Genesis," the voice called again, this time the origin of the voice seemed to be coming from behind her. _

_The tan woman swiftly turned, her eyes growing to the size of pies once they laid eyes on a tall, white male with brown eyes that she knew all too well. "Ian," she spoke as she felt herself become emotional._

"_Genesis," Ian said again. _

"_What's going on?" Genesis asked with a questioning look._

"_Genesis." Ian spoke once more as his body began to drip blood. _

Genesis's screams jolted her back into reality.

Her body shot up, trembling with the sudden movement. The brown eyed girl scanned her surroundings as she slowly began to calm down. She looked towards her still sleeping partner before leaning back in her chair. Nightmares and hangovers are not a very fun mix, and right now the brunette felt like her head might explode.

Her brown eyes shifted towards her partner. '_She's really out_.' Genesis thought as her eyes caught the opening of the door. She turned her head to the side, squinting her eyes in hopes of improving her vision. "Man, it's bright." Genesis complained as she looked around for the source of movement only to jump when a knocking sounded on her window.

Bobby peered through the window, a crowbar in hand.

Genesis lifted a hand and waved nervously.

"**What's with all the screaming?"** Bobby asked as he placed a glass of water on the coffee table in front of the still frightened girl.

Genesis took the glass in her hand and began to drink large gulps of the refreshing liquid. "Just a bad dream," she said, brushing it off. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that her dream might have some sort of deeper meaning. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about Ian.

"Hey, Bobby." Laney said as she came in from the bedroom, blonde hair in a tangled mess. "Do you have any Cheetos?" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she reclined her body in an armchair, placing her feet on the coffee table.

Her arms hanging from the edge of the chair as she grinned to herself.

She found contentment in nights like the previous. Nights where the girls weren't in danger, but in fact they were the danger. At least to the unknown men who thought they were just pretty faces.

Bobby seemed to laugh at this statement, the girl's obsession with the cheesy snack was something he would never understand. "Did he say something about screaming?" Laney said turning her face towards Genesis. "Why were you screaming?"

"Bad dream." Genesis tried to give a comforting smile.

"Uh-huh…" Laney said raising a questioning brow before a bag of Cheetos landed in her lap.

The blonde's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she tore into those chips like a child opens presents on Christmas morning.

"Your car is out back." Bobby said tossing Genesis her very own bag of chips. He knew how important it was to get the girls their own individual snacks.

Licking the cheese off of her fingers, the blonde, whose hair was still in a mess, raced out of the house and out the back door. "We're coming for you baby!" She called, her feet pounding against the dirt path.

"She's in a good mood." Bobby raised a brow at the tall girl's companion.

Genie shrugged a bit, "We got to visit one of our favorite bars yesterday."

"Guess she was just happy to get some down time." The brunette nodded, Bobby's home phone echoing off the walls of the house.

"Hello?" Bobby said roughly as he picked it up from its receiver. A smile spread across the bearded man's face as he turned his attention to Genie.

"It's Glory," He passed the phone off to the woman.

A small smile spread across her face as she quickly took the phone from the man. "Hey daddy." Genie's voice rang with excitement.

"Hey, baby doll, everything good over there?" The familiar voice of Genesis's father spilled through the phone.

Genesis let out a small laugh. The sound of her father's voice filled the once shaken hunter with the courage she needed to face the day. "Everyone is safe," She spoke from where she leaned her small frame against the back door's solid frame.

"Good," Glory said as faint sounds of smooth jazz music could be heard from the car radio. "Hey doll, I got another case for ya." The man didn't stall, getting straight to business.

Disappointment spread across the face of the young hunter, as her smile faded. _'You really shouldn't be surprised._' Genesis thought to herself. _'Dad has always been a business first kind of person.' _She nodded in hope of giving herself comfort. She wanted to ask about her mother, but knew that had been a touchy subject ever since she left to begin her life as a hunter.

"Where at?" Genesis asked looking down, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear before making her way to the front of Bobby's house. "Rockford, Illinois." Glory's tone was short, clipped. " I need you and Laney to go investigate some mysterious deaths at an abandoned mental facility."

Genesis nodded, "We're on it." She watched her blonde partner drive up to Bobby's front porch, coming to a complete stop and cutting off the engine before excitedly leaping from the black four door Audi sedan.

A wicked smile spread across Laney's face as she slid her body over the glossy black hood, going to the other car and gathering their backpacks.

"Good. Be careful, Baby doll." Glory's tone remained clipped as he clicked the line closed.

Genesis took a deep breath and handed the phone to Bobby. "Thanks for fixing my car," she said with a smile.

Bobby returned her smile, "No problem kid."

"**Hey, Lane." Genesis **turned her head to her partner who was now running a brush through her untamed blonde mess.

"Hmm?" was all Laney answered, fighting with the brush to get it through her knotted hair.

"That was daddy, he says something is up in Illinois and we might need to check it out." The tan brunette used a soft tone as she leaned against the door frame to the bathroom.

"We'll leave as soon as I'm done." Laney answered. She didn't really like the fact that it was Genie's father who was giving them their cases, but she knew how much his opinion meant to her friend and she wasn't about to jeopardize their friendship just because she wasn't good at taking orders.

The girls gave warms smiles and waves to Bobby before they took their regular positions in their newly fixed car, quickly driving off to their next adventure.

* * *

_THANKS FOR READING! Please let us know what you think in a review. _

_Have a great day.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**HIGHLY DANGEROUS**

_by:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Ember_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. Nor do we own Bowling For Soup's 1985._

_We're just two twenty something's that like to write. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Laney turned the** music to a higher volume, suddenly, waking Genie from her dream state. "Debbie just hit the wall!" Laney yelled out. "She never had it all. One Prozac a day. Husband's a CPA! Her dreams went out the door," Laney paused to beat on the steering wheel as if it was a drum set. "When she turned twenty four."

The drummer saw Genesis point to her out of the corner of her eye. "You're old," her tongue came out to further tease her friend.

"Hey!" Laney's voice was indignant. "Twenty four isn't old. And, you just wait. You'll be my age on Valentine's day."

The brunette sat her seat up so that she was no longer reclined. "Don't remind me." Her hand came up to untwist her bra strap that had tangled in her sleep. "I'm getting old, Lane. Gonna be hunting things in a wheelchair."

Laney held out her pinky. "I'll push you. In fact, I'll just push you into the demons. Get a rolling start, ya know? It'll be like bowling!"

"But you suck at bowling." Genesis muttered as she raised an eyebrow, a small grin resting on her lips as her brown eyes remained fixed on the blonde driver.

Laney made a questioning face as she began to think over her partners statement in her mind, "So what's your point?" she said only a second after her supposed "thinking" had begun.

"You knocked down pins in _someone else's _lane," Genie let out a laugh and grasped her partner's pinky with her own.

The brunette then sat back in her seat, the Bowling for Soup song was still playing and nearing another chorus line. Laney returned to her drumming on the steering wheel with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Springsteen, Madonna. Way before Nirvana," Genesis belted out at the same time as her partner.

Laney's smile grew as she began to twirl her blonde locks back and forth. "There was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV." The girls sang, dancing to the beat the best that they could in their current sitting positions.

"Her two kids in high school. They tell her that she's uncool cause she's still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985." Genie and Laney's voices overpowered the sound of the radio as they finished the last note before bursting into laughter.

Laney flipping her hair out of her face as she adjusted the cars' position on the road. "Almost there." She said, turning towards her partner who was current running fingers through her now tangled brown hair.

"Bar!" Laney said as she slammed her foot on the gas pedal and quickly switched lanes.

Genesis held on to her seat for dear life, as her eyes grew wide with fear. "Laney!" She called out as a series of honks followed the blonde's actions.

"Don't wreck my car again." Genie said turning her head towards her crazed friend.

"Hey!" Laney said turning towards Genie. "We were surrounded by vampires, what else was I supposed to do but run them down?" She asked rhetorically as she sharply turned into the parking lot of a bar that was just outside of Rockford.

Genesis took a deep breath before speaking again. "What we even doing here? Drinking during lunch time?" She said watching her partner climb out of the car.

"It's five o'clock somewhere, right?" Laney gave Genie a wink before climbing from the car and closing the door. Genesis rolled her eyes, but she did understand Laney's delay. She knew that Laney simply wanted to have a little bit more fun before being pushed back into danger.

Genie sat stirring her Absolute Stress with a straw, when her attention was quickly pulled from her beverage to a rather attractive man that took the seat next to her. "Can I buy you another one of those?"

Genesis was immediately on alert by the appearance of this stranger; her eyes scanned the bar for her partner only to find that she was with a rather tall man.

She didn't get to examine the situation long before her attention was drawn back to the man who was now ordering her a drink. Genesis examined the man's sharp features, from his full lips to his defined cheek bones-this man was probably used to being fawned over by women.

Genie rolled her eyes at this part, but kept scanning his face. His eyes were so interesting. The shade of green was the same shade of green that Laney's eyes were. In fact, his looked exactly like Laney's eyes.

An idea made its way into Genie's mind. She grinned at the man who sat beside her. "What's your name?" She asked, turning her body to face him.

**Laney was watching **from across the room, her eyes scanning from Genesis to the man who now sat beside her. The bar was pretty popular, so it didn't surprise the blonde that almost every table was full. The tall man who sat at the same table did not concern her, she could have him on his knees in a matter of seconds if she needed, but he hadn't said anything yet, so there hadn't been an issue.

"**Dean." The man spoke **with a seductive grin. "Yours?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Genie.

"Call me Genesis." She said smiling at the bar tender as he sat her drink down.

"So, Dean..." Genesis sipped the drink in her hand. "Do you want to play a game?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Dean seemed more than eager, "I like games that involve being naked." He said with a shrug.

"No," Genie rolled her eyes before continuing. "I like to believe that I am really good at reading people," the brunette spoke as she twirled the contents in the drink around in a circle with a straw. "So." She said looking down at her drink. "How about for everything I get right about you, you drink." She said looking up and handing him the drink.

Dean thought it over for a bit, puckering his lips out before he nodded. He looked both impressed and excited to be playing this game. There was an air of confidence dripping from him that Genesis couldn't wait to rip apart.

"Sure." Dean spoke as he took a confident sip of his drink. "Just tasting, in case you are willing to guess anything about me." He said as he pulled the glass away for a bit before taking another sip.

"I know that you are a hunter." She said leaning her elbows back against the bar.

Dean chocked on what little drink he had left in his mouth as turned with wide eyes towards the supposedly innocent girl that sat before him.

Genesis held up at a finger to keep him from speaking, "Your eyes." She said answering his unspoken question of how she knew. "Like the eyes of a war vet." She continued. "I've seen eyes like that." Genie said as she glanced over at her partner giving her a reassuring smile when their eyes connected.

"Drink up." Genesis said as she turned to watch Dean take a sip.

"Next." Dean said now curious to see what else this girl knew.

"Hmmm," Genesis said looking him up and down. "You don't seem as paranoid as most hunters, which means either you are extremely stupid or you have a partner." She looked him straight in the eye as she spoke.

The sigh that escaped Dean's lips was enough confirmation as to the validity of her statement.

"Which means he or she is probably here." Genie said as Dean began to drain down the alcohol.

Genesis turned in her seat as she began to scan the faces of the customers in the bar.

Laney smirked when she realized what her partner was doing. "You might want to go get your boyfriend." She spoke to the moose of a man that sat at the table with her.

"He's my brother," The man spoke before turning to look at his partner.

"Trust me." Laney said making the man turn. "It's not what it looks like." She said as she leaned her elbows on the table giving the man a devilish smirk. "By now she has probably Sherlock'd all of his secrets and your "brother" will a drunken mess soon." She said emphasizing brother because she still did not completely believe him, and even if she did, teasing strangers was her strong point.

The man swallowed as he quickly made his was to his partner. "Come on, Dean." He said as he placed his arm over his shoulder.

"Sammy." Dean slurred out before a goofy grinned crossed his face. "Have you met my friend?" He said pointing towards Genie. "She's nice, a little scary, but still nice." He let out a drunken belch.

Sam directed his gaze towards the tan girl who sat with her legs crossed tapping her Mary Jane heels against the metal of the stool.

**Genesis gave Sam a **smile. "It was nice to meet you," She said to Dean before hopping off the stool and making her way to her partner.

Laney stood with a smug smile on her face as she led their way out of the bar. She was always proud when Genesis ripped guys a new one. Laney had spent most of their hunting time together trying to teach Genesis to stand up for herself.

Seeing Genesis like this took Laney back to the day when she didn't have this confidence.

"_You call that a clean sweep!" The voice of Genesis's father, Glory, echoed through the house. _

_Genesis stood in front of him with her head down. _

"_Sorry." She muttered. "I'll do a better job next time." _

_Glory groaned in frustration. "Next time! Keep up this crappy work and there won't be a next time." _

"_Hey." Laney stepped up; she had been silent for way too long. "Chill out. We got the job done, I'm the one that buried the body so if it was sloppy then it was my fault, not hers." She glared into Glory's eyes. _

_He scoffed before storming out of the house. _

_Genie looked over at her partner with the same wide eyed expression that had been on her face since Laney had spoken. _

"_You didn't have to do that." She said finally as she examined the blonde. _

"_He was flipping out over nothing." Laney said crossing her arms. _

"_It's just how he is." Genie said as she ran fingers through her hair. "Besides I'm the one that buried that body… I-" She began to say with her face pointed towards the ground._

"_Don't" Laney said. "I don't care if you made one mistake; you still don't deserve to be talked down to like that, by anyone." Laney said watching as Genesis stood staring at her with big brown eyes. _

"Nice work, Holmes." Laney slid herself into the car. "Boxers or briefs?" She asked with a wink as she started the car.

Genesis laughed as bit as she fastened her seat belt. "They're hunters, so we probably need to be on the lookout." She said resting her feet on the dash.

"I knew it!" Laney said snapping her fingers. "You don't walk around that buff from just simple exercise and balance diet." She pulled out of the bar and further down the road.

"Looks like we got competition." Genesis teased looking at her blonde friend.

"Good." Laney said with a gleam in her eye. "Let's show those boys, who can kick the most ass." She slammed her foot on the accelerator.

Competition excited Laney. This mission was actually turning out to be a bit more enjoyable than Laney imagined.

* * *

_Please review. We'd like to know what you think._

_ THANKS!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL._

* * *

**"Seriously?" Genesis examined **the layers of dirt on the walls of the old abandoned asylum their investigation had landed them in. "This place is extra filthy. Why can't ghosts ever haunt some place sterile?" Ghosts were usually lingering spirits, tethered to this world by an object.

They were not the people they had once been, but merely a manifestation of their anger or sorrow, magnified. Like an angry echo or reflection of what once was. There was no reasoning with them, no talking it out. They terrorized people, sometimes, though most ghosts are harmless. Just anchored down by their bones, a lock of hair, blood, or perhaps a possession of theirs.

Whatever the reason, it was generally a good thing to go ahead and find the anchor and destroy it with salt and fire.

"Genie," Laney called out from the next room where she had been searching. "Come check this out!" The blonde was standing over an old medical journal that depicted extremely painful and ridiculous procedures.

The asylum creaked in the wind as the brunette came to lean over the book, her hair tumbling off her shoulders. "That looks painful," her tone is dry as is her wit. "The south wing is definitely where all the action is going down."

Laney stepped away from the book and her closet friend to peer out the window, her thoughts on the hunt that stood before them. "The sun's going to set soon," her voice was calm, a shaft of light covered her right eye in a square shape from where she had pulled back a broken broad from the old frame to examine the outside world.

The blonde continued her trance like staring until a movement broke her free of her own thoughts. "Uh," Laney licked her lips. "Looks like that competition is finally here." Despite her short legs, Genie moved quickly across the room to take a look out at the sleek, dark Impala coming to a stop on the other side of the chain length fence surrounding the back portion of the building. "A little slow on the uptake, aren't they?"

Genie's hands swept her hair into an up-do, moving the elastic quickly in a double knot. Her brown eyes twinkled with mischief and her lips pulled into a tight smile. "Laney?"

"Hm?" Laney's own eyes were busy examining the shorter of the two men that had climbed from the Impala's depths. He wore a dark jacket and blue jeans she was sure were made _just for _him. "Let's play hide and haunt."

Green orbs met brown in a moment of sadistic glee before the two girls started sprinting down the debris littered hallway, struggling to out run each other. "Move!" Genie exclaimed, pushing Laney in a wall, moving as quickly as her short, lean legs would allow.

Laney hit the wall hard, her features scrunching up in pain as she slid down its surface on her now aching shoulder. "Ow." The girl placed her hands on the ground, bringing her knee up to her chest and planting her foot firmly on the ground as a track runner would. "You cheater!"

Heavy foot falls sounded on the other side of wall from her low form, only seconds from the main door to the south wing. A smirk lit her face into one of determination before she propelled herself up, running full on to her new destination.

Genie jumped over a chair as she too heard the sound, ducking into a room to her left and leaned into the wall there. She quietly tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving in exhilaration and delicate features alight with a light sheen of sweat. "Ah!" She placed her hand over her mouth as Laney rounded the corner at a reckless speed, obviously irritated.

The girls pushed each other, Genie swiping Laney's feet out from under her tall frame.

The blonde woman grasped the brunette as she fell, bring her opponent to the ground with her. Genie started to crawl away from her friend as soon as she landed, only to be pulled back into the fight.

Her knees came to wrap around Laney's much larger frame, twisting and using her weight to turn the girl on her spine.

"**Sam, did you hear that**?" Genie froze when she heard the men so close, her arms slacking around Laney's throat that she'd previously held in a head lock, depriving the woman of oxygen.

Laney gasped, her hands coming up to push Genie away from her, allowing her to roll on her stomach. She then pushed her knees under her, arched her back, and uncaringly placing the white skin of her forehead on the cold, disgusting floor in an effort to breath. The blonde finally heard the brother's conversation despite the sound of the blood rushing behind her ears. "Uh, yeah?"

"Shh!" Genie held her finger to her pursed lips, breathing out the admonishment and rolling her eyes when her best friend shot her a middle finger.

Genie squatted beside the dirty doorframe, her back to the wall. Listening to the men moving objects around loudly, she waved Laney over to observe with her.

The men are here to investigate the same haunting they were. In 1964, the patients of the south wing of Roosevelt Asylum in Rockford, Illinois revolted, allegedly killing the chief of staff there, a Dr. Ellicott. His body was never found by the police.

Now, the ghost that take up residence in the building seem to induce a violent rage against certain individuals who enter. Most recently, that would be a police officer. Who went home after his shift to kill his beautiful new wife and then put a gun in his own mouth, effectively blowing his brains out.

Officer Walter Kelly and his wife made four deaths connected to the old Asylum.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel." The gruff voice of the man Genesis had played mind games with wasn't exactly quiet.

"Dude, enough." The tall one with the heaviest foot falls breaths out in irritation. Laney, having finally caught her breath, crawls over to her friend and places her ear to the wall.

"No, I'm serious, ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you've got going on."

Genie looks at the blonde in surprise, her eye brows almost disappearing behind her bangs. What was the man referring to? Laney rolled her eyes, lightly punching her friends arm as if to remind her that it wasn't their business. _"It's not our problem," _she mouthed, hoping Genie would drop the subject.

"Hey, Sam," Dean started, a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "Who do you think is a hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?"

Laney let out a laugh before she could stop herself. She and Genie locked eyes, both sets wide with shock as Laney's hand came up to cover her mouth in surprise. A guilty look covered her face and she shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Hey! Who's there?"

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. Work has had us both exhausted. _

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review! We've asked for reviews every chapter to hear what you guys think..._

_AND these are the people who reviewed to the story so far:  
_

**_SUZSINGER and KIT-KAT: _**_THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are awesome. And sweet. _

Have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:  
_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL._

* * *

**"Ghost." Laney said, a smile **graced her features once more. She clearly wasn't taking this situation seriously. In her mind she didn't see any danger in the so called competition.

Genesis shoved her partner, as her face scrunched in frustration. "Really?" She whispered in a harsh tone, standing to her feet. Running would be useless now, the boys were already to close and Genie's choice of foot wear wasn't exactly conspicuous. Biting into her lower lip as the males footsteps grew closer and closer, the brunette looked towards the edge of the hallway and then towards her partner-who still looked amused.

Laney stood to her boot-clad feet as she listened silently. She honestly would rather get the male competition out of the way than hide from them, anyways. No use tiptoeing around something that isn't going to go away. She looked towards her partner who seemed to be nothing but a bundle of nerves in very stylish, yet impractical heels. Of course she understood why, Genie didn't trust anyone and even though they were on the same team there was no guarantee that they were safe.

Green met brown as the women readied themselves for their competition.

Laney pressed her body against the wall, blonde strands of hair falling over her shoulder as her green eyes lit with excitement. These guys didn't stand a chance.

Genesis crouched on the opposite side of the hallway, locking eyes with her partner, the footsteps of the male hunters grew closer and closer. "I think it came from over here." Sam's voice boomed as he turned and barreled around the corner.

Genie swiped at his feet, making the tall man come tumbling down. In one swift movement the women had his arm, twisting and placing pressure on a nerve until the man was on his stomach. She swiftly moved all of her small amount of body weight on top of him, driving her knee into his lower back as she tightened her grip on the man's upper extremity.

Laney slammed her elbow into the shorter hunter when he came running through the door frame, now in a panic due to his unresponsive partner. Dean groaned in pain while the blonde twisted one arm behind his back and slammed his body into the walls of the asylum. "You ruined our game." Her voice is flat as she pressed the man's perfect cheek bones into the dusty wood walls referencing the hide and haunt game.

"Aw, come on. I can't play?" Dean said with a smirk. The blonde frowned in frustration, shoving the boy further into the wood.

"Hey!" The taller of the two hunters raised his voice as he lifted his head as high as he could get it from the floor. "I think we got off on the wrong foot," he continued, his voice beginning to soften. "We're both on the same team...maybe we could work together?" The hunter exchanged glances with everyone in the room.

Laney immediately brushed off the idea. She didn't work well with others and besides, the more hunters involved the longer this case would take.

"Laney." Genie said as she locked eyes with her partner.

Laney raised an eyebrow; Genie would never agree to work with these people. Her trust issues wouldn't allow it. She stared deep into her partner's eyes before nodding. She understood where the brunette was coming from. Genesis wanted to fight ghosts, not other humans. This was her way of avoiding confrontation.

"Excuse us," Dean voiced indignantly once Laney's iron hold was released. Pulling Sam up from the ground and around the corner once Genie was on her feet. "What the hell are you thinking?" He practically yelled at his younger brother.

"Dean, would you calm down?" He held his hands up. "I think we can work well with these girls."

Dean groaned, "And what makes you think that?"

Sam shrugged. "They're hunters. We're hunters..." He started only to be interrupted by Dean.

"Hunters that could have killed us back there. Sam," Dean shouted at him running his hand through his hair in frustration. "They're dangerous!"

"They were scared, Dean." Sam made an excuse as he nodded.

"Scared!" Dean spat out, shaking his head. "No. When people are scared they scream or run, they don't go all 'Bruce Lee' on people!" Dean elaborated.

"Umm, you do know we can hear everything your saying?" Genesis crossed her arms over her chest, her question more of a statement.

"If it's any consolation: we don't trust you either." Laney groaned out, obviously annoyed by all this waiting. She wasn't one for sitting still for very long, and standing there deciding on whether they were going to sing kumbaya by the campfire or not was driving her up the wall.

"Let's go, Genie." The blonde blurted out, finally, listening to the boys continue their conversation in hushed tones.

**Lights illuminated the **damp hallways of the asylum as the group of hunters made their way further into the institution.

Laney grumbled under her breath as she stomped down the hall next to Genie. She didn't play well with others so the fact that they were now being joined by two boys who could be psychos put a dark cloud over the blonde.

"So what all have you guys found out?" Sam asked, breaking the awkward silence that had been lingering over the group ever since they had unofficially teamed up.

"Nothing you shouldn't already know." Laney slipped into a room, her semi automatic hand gun raised and ready to shoot.

Genesis let out a small chuckle, "That's Laney talk for, 'we've found out the basics'. Cause of death, history of the place, important people..." She trailed off, elaborating on her partner's statement.

"Now that we're all caught up, why don't ladies just let us handle things and you go about your business?" Dean's voice grumbled, his shoulders tensed with withheld anger.

Frustration grew in Genie's stomach, her face twitching from the effort of trying to keep a calm smile on her face. She had to do everything to keep her jaw from dropping in awe. Who did this guy think he was?

Before Genie could open her mouth to say anything in rebuttal, a scream cut through the air, making the hunters momentarily pause before taking off in that direction.

"Hey! It's okay!" Laney said holding her hands up in as if in surrender as she stepped away from the person she found hiding behind an chair next to an overturned table.

"Laney!" Genesis shuffled into the room, eyes filled with fear.

"I'm alright," The blonde turned towards her partner before turning back to the lost and scared girl.

"Are you okay?" Genesis asked the girl as she approached her with a friendly smile. Ignoring the noise the boys made as they barreled into the room, the girl slowly nodded and locked eyes with Genie.

"What's your name?" Genie asked in a soft tone as a smile crossed her lips. Being charming was one of her gifts, it was also one of the only perks of the job. Being able to help people feel better kept Genie in the game.

"Katherine." The girl breathed out as she rubbed her arms, obviously freaked out. She had seen them. "Kat." She corrected as her eyes connected back with Genie's before glancing to Laney, Sam, and then Dean.

"How did you get here?" Genesis glanced over at the two male hunters.

"My boyfriend-Gavin-he wanted to check out the place, see if he could find some ghosts." Kat stuttered out, pulling the sweater she wore tighter against her body. "I thought it was all pretend," she shuddered.

"Welcome to the club." Laney crossed her arms over her chest. _'Great, another person in the way.' _Laney thought as she turned and made her way out of the room.

"We're gonna get you out of here, okay?" Genesis spoke in a calming voice, trying to assure Kat of her safety. "Dean volunteers." A hint of mischief laced her voice as she raises an eyebrow at him, daring the man to object.

"I'm not leaving without Gavin." Kat protested, putting on a brave face.

Genesis puffed her bangs out of her face in a sigh, "I guess we are going to have to split up." She practically groaned out. Although she was impressed with the bravery this girl was displaying, she wished that she would just let them handle without adding her own safety into their pile of worries.

"You are out of your mind if you think I'm leaving you." Laney exclaimed, her eyebrows knit together in defiance.

Genie opened her mouth, a smart response on the tip of her tongue. "Fine," she breathed. "_We_ will search the furthest part of the building." Her eyes flicked down to her golden painted nails, using the tip of her thumb to remove an imaginary fleck of dirt from her pinky. The situation was growing increasingly more frustrating, too many over bearing personalities in one room. Her thoughts briefly focused on the incompatibility of the group and the low hopes of walking away from the hunt _without_ a new set of enemies. "Dean, Moose..." She waved her hands in their direction. "Why don't you help this lovely little darling find her boyfriend? Since you _men_ are so equipped for saving a damsel in distress."

Still irked from Dean's earlier sexist comment, the brunette walked haughtily from the room, knowing her blonde shadow would follow.

Dean immediately saw red and tasted the angry heart burn growing up his chest. Who was this little woman? Giving them orders and then stomping off, it didn't settle well with the man. He turned to face the scared teenager and his brother, examining the slightly confused expression marring his features. "Moose?" Sam questioned, his eyebrows nearly touching and his lips pursed.

"Shut up, Moose." Dean took up an angry posture, throwing his arm as if hitting the air.

"**I'm not saying** we kill them, Genie." Laney held her gun up and at the ready, quickly scanning each room as she argued with her friend and partner. "I'm just saying we do something to..." Seeing a ghost in a room, she stopped, watching the spirit flicker and talk to the walls, unaware of the huntresses presence.

Without lowering her gun, Laney entered the room as silently as her combat boots would allow, keeping her back to the wall. Jumping, she watched with wide eyes as the spirit disappeared and reappeared at another spot further down on the wall.

Lowering her gun, she motioned for Genie to enter the room, mentally cringing at the sound of clacking heels. "Incapacitate them." Finally finishing her sentence, she started to examine the walls of the small cell, the graffiti. "Why is there a ghost in this room? What's so special?"

"We can't just tie them up until the hunt is over." Genie stood on her the tips of her toes with her neck craned to see the writing at the top. "Not knowing them, I'd say we have a better chance of walking away from this situation unharmed if we just get this whole thing over with and leave."

"Hm," Laney holds her flash light to a mysterious stain with a grimace. "I might just want to tie the loud, angry one up _after_ the hunt." She backed away from what she assumed was excrement to look at the debris on the floor.

The brunette burst into quiet laughter, a somewhat shocked expression on her face and twinkling in her eyes. "Well," the hint of a giggle caught in her throat. "Keep your vagina in check, we're never seeing them again after this hunt."

"That's going to be difficult." Laney took one last look at the set of numbers painted in random spaced on the walls before she started towards the exit of the small holding area. "It tried to crawl down my pant leg and jump on him when I had him pinned to that wall earlier."

Laughing at her own joke, she finally removed herself from the cell and raised her gun once more to continue her search of the cells. "Laney!"

Turning, the woman caught only one glimpse of her closest friend before the cell door slammed closed. She hated the terrified expression on Genie's face. Moving to the door, she grasped the cold metal of the handle and pulled hard. "Delaney!" The sound of Genie's pounding fists rattled in her ear drums.

When the metal refused to yield she wildly attacked the dirty surface, uncaring of the pain it caused her to repeatedly slam parts of her body into a solid door. "Genie? Genesis!"

Panic caught in her throat, burning like bile she forced herself to swallow down. "Back up!" Raising her hand, and her gun, she aimed and emptied her ten rounds in determination. Laney saw a give in the door, so she jumped, her fingers catching the top of the frame to hold herself up whilst she kicked the offending door.

With the force of her kick and her weight combined, the aging door frame came off the wall, allowing gravity to force the tall, muscle bound woman to the ground where she landed on her feet with a resounding 'thunk'.

Laney still held the piece of frame in her hands, grasping it as if it were a base ball bat: ready to swing. "Genesis, get out of here! Now!" Her voice was shrill, reaching a panicked octave it was never meant to reach.

Genesis ran from where she'd bent in the corner, her hands covering her ears even still, though the gun shots had stopped. The thought of being trapped in such a small cell had her clutching her chest, heaving for air and for calm. "Laney, get out of there!"

Delaney ran from the room, her blonde hair frizzed around her head. It shone like a halo in the dim lights behind her face. The short girl could just make out the green orbs studying her own through the shadows. Her heart rate only started to calm once she saw her friend encircled her in long arms, bending down slightly to place her chin on the girl's shorter shoulder.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review, we would love to see what you guys think!_

_Our reviewers from the last chapter:_ **CHAOSCREW **_and _**KIT-KAT! **_WE love you_ _guys. You're so sweet and awesome and filled our hearts with joy. I can honestly say, I refreshed the page like thirty times to reread those reviews. They are our inspiration. THANK YOU SO MUCH. _

_Until next time, Darlings!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Highly Dangerous**

_by:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL._

* * *

**The two women broke** apart from their hug after a moment. Adrenaline rushed through their blood streams and a fire lit in the blonde one's eyes. "Get behind me," she clenched her teeth together. "From now on, we stay in the same room."

She didn't have to tell Genesis twice. She was not exactly eager to return to any claustrophobic spaces, much less ones inhabited by ghosts. It was a terrifying experience, even if it was short lived. The ghost unaware of their presence didn't seem to be the culprit.

Her mind raced, analyzing the situation at hand. There seemed to be many ghosts here, some completely unaware and seemingly harmless. They weren't behind the rage inducing plaguing the victim's minds.

If it was a patient, wouldn't they be trying to leave? Ghosts can travel where ever they pleased. Why are they staying? What was keeping them in this place? Genesis remembered a case they had worked on in the beginning of their partnership, one where a stronger, more malevolent spirit kept the others trapped in an attic for well over a hundred years. "Laney!" She exclaimed, pulling on the material of the hunter's long gray tactical shirt.

The blonde tilted her head to the side, jutting her chin in encouragement to continue. "Remember that case where the ghost of a serial killer trapping his victims in that attic we worked? The one where you got thrown out the window?" Genie's excitement of the possible connection had her almost shaking with excitement, or perhaps it was the remaining fear from her momentary containment, she didn't know.

Laney knit her eyebrows together in concentration, trying to simultaneously recall the events her partner described and scan the surrounding areas for potential danger. "Um?" Bringing her tongue out, she licked her dry lips. Her eyes squinted together at the sight of the same numbers from the previous cell, once again painted on the walls in random placements, always in the same order. "What do the numbers mean?" Her words were hardly above a whisper.

"It was the case where you punched the pastor!"

"Oh, yeah," a slow smile spread over the huntresses features, resisting the urge to let her eyes glaze over in remembrance. "Good times."

Genie pushed Laney's shoulder from behind her, "Concentrate! Do you remember how they couldn't leave because that _thing_ wouldn't let them? What if this is the same thing?" Her voice was laced with excitement, and a tone of understanding.

"But we killed that creature?"

"Ugh!" Genesis backed away from her friend, ready to bang her head against the walls. '_It's like explaining basic math to a monkey,_' she thought. "We did. This is something different doing the same thing!"

Laney threw a look over her shoulder once more, her lips pursed and patience thin with her friend. She knew that "ugh" meant Genesis was coming to the end of her rope with explaining things to her. It felt like a regular occurrence that the girls had to gently prod the other into realizing they could not read minds. "Okay," she uttered out slowly in an attempt to rein in her patience and prompt the girl into speaking once more.

"So, basically." The girl threw the long brown stands that had escaped her bun up and ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to put some semblance of control to the mixed raced locks she had to deal with on a daily basis. "We can forget all these petty ghosts. We need to find the sucker that's keeping them here."

Laney's eyes lit with realization. She lowered her gun and reholstered the powerful weapon at her side. "The numbers!"

Whirling around, she faced her friend. A glow of understanding hung around her face. "The number are for a room." She explained to her partner. "I bet the thing's in that room." Her voice rang out with determination as she stepped closer to a dirt covered plaque on the wall, raising her hand to scrub away some of the layers of filth with her long sleeve.

Genie watched as Laney repeated the cleaning to several plaques, reading the numbers and steadily moving down the hall. "The numbers are escalating as they go further down, with evens on the right and odds on the left."

Genesis quickly followed her friend down the hall, stepping over debris and moving her short legs so that she could keep up with the blonde's much longer set. Her brown eyes flitted from surface to surface in search of their room number. She didn't rightly know how she felt about tonight's events. Guilt was the strongest emotion she felt for snapping at her most precious person. "Look, Lane."

Struggling for words, the girl interlocked her fingers together and rotated her wrists so that her fingers moved around each other in interesting patterns. "I'm sorry for snapping, you know...earlier."

The blonde only spared her friend a momentary glance in her search. "You're fine." Her words were soft. She knew Genesis had every right to have a short patience with her from time to time. The brunette was much more intelligent, having been trained in the art of hunting from an early age. Her brain scanned and pulled facts from the deep recesses of her brain much faster than Laney's drug and adrenaline scarred one. "I'd get frustrated too, if I had to explain things all the time."

Genie giggled, the apple of her cheeks filling with amused color. "You mean like when you have to repeat yourself?"

"Hey," Laney turned, her wild blonde hair swinging to a stop seconds after she did. "That is not funny! You know I hate that." The short woman sacrifed her maturity for a moment, bringing her hand up to cup her ear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

**The women stepped **into the room they'd search for with distaste. If possible, this room was even more filthy than the others. It was small, too, only housing a few tall metal cabinets. Each woman cautiously examined the full room, their weapons raised and at the ready.

In her peripherals, Genesis saw a figure step out from behind a cabinet swiftly. She swung her gun in the direction, pulling the trigger. "Ah!" She squeezed her eyes shut for only a moment, dropping her gun, ears ringing from the sound.

"Sam!" Delaney exclaimed. She had turned just in time to see her partner's salt round explode into the wall near his head.

The man didn't flinch, though a small amount of blood poured from his nose. "Sam?" Something was not right, she assessed.

From her right, Genesis had opened her eyes and taken in the sight of an imposing Sam standing where she'd just fired her weapon. "Oh, my god. Sam? Are you okay?" The girl rushed the tall man, her hands coming up to grasp either side of his face, looking for an injury site. "Did I get you?"

"Genie..." Laney's voice was low, seemingly calm but holding a heavy warning.

Sam's eyes finally moved, taking in the sight of the small girl with an unsteady heart beat. He did not make a move in her direction to hurt her, but to grab her arms and pin them to her sides. "Sam? Wha-" The words struggled to leave her mouth. His hold was starting to hurt her, the force unnecessarily strong. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

The blonde had raised her gun, taking tentative steps towards the man, but when her eyes witnessed an especially gruesome spirit appear behind her friend, she started towards them at a sprint. "Genie!" Her voice was shrill and loud enough to break an eardrum. It was a scream filled with panic. She could not see a friend hurt without a flood of emotions breaking her "tough" facade. "Don't touch her!"

The spirit of whom she assumed to be the Dr. Ellicott, turned only his head-the rest of his body still facing Genesis- and locked eyes with her, sending the girl flying into a cabinet and unconscious.

Laney's body slumped down from the cool surface, her eyes rolled back into her head and limbs a tangled mess. "What are you angry at, little one?" The man's tongue slid from his lips like a snake. "Show me." His hands raised, his head turned back around, and electricity emerged from his fingers to shoot directly into Genie's skull.

Sam continued to hold the girl down despite her screams, only letting go when she slumped all of her body weight in defeat. The electricity was flowing through her brain tissue, changing her vision, her thoughts, her blood flow. "Sam!" A gruff, truly abasing voice of a man echoed through the halls, interrupted solely by his heavy boot falls. "Sam!" He continued to call, running directly to the sound the screams had previously fell from. "Genesis?"

Dean pulled the air from the base of his lungs, seemingly from his abdomen with the force of his words. "Hey," his breath came out in huffs, confusion lacing his tone. "What's happening here?" The man's eyes quickly moved from face to face, stopping at Laney's prone body on the floor before coming up at lock orbs with an expressionless Sam and Genesis.

"What happened to the psycho?" Dean's eyebrows were together in almost one line of hair, like a long caterpillar, as he pointed his hick hiker's thumb in Laney's direction.

Sam held out his hands, now that he could let go of Genesis without her fighting back. He shrugged off the question about the unconscious girl. "She's fine. I searched everywhere for the hidden room. Did not find it."

Dean still held a look of suspicion in his depths but continued into the room, searching. "I just told you I looked everywhere." Sam's voice was steady, though there was an undertone of a hiss, lurking just under his breath.

"That's why they call it hidden." The shorter of the two brothers knelt upon hearing a hollowing wind, looking at the seems of the walls where they met the floor and seeing a light, a dull one, shining through a small crack. "There's a door here."

Sam withdrew his gun from where he had stored it in the back of his jeans and pointed it in his brother's direction. "Dean," the man looked up from where he knelt, finally realizing the source of his unease where it concerned his brother. A steady stream of blood started to flow from Sam's nose before he wiped it from his upper lip. "Step back from the door."

Dean stood, holding one hand out to his side to show it was empty, a calming gesture. "Sam, put the gun down."

"Is that an order?"

The man with the sandy hair drew in oxygen, his attitude trying its best to escape through his soft, pink lips. "Nah," his words were quick and he shrugged one shoulder briefly, lips pursed in defiance, despite his best efforts. "It's more like a friendly request."

Sam ignored his brother's response, raising the gun so that its barrel was aimed at the chest of the source of his anger. "'Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders."

The blonde woman choose this moment to stir, moving her head from side to side and slowly opening her eyes. "Ugh," her groan was loud, alarming. "That son of a whore." Laney kicked her legs out from underneath her, ignoring the pounding in her head and using her arms to propel herself to a standing position. Her world spun for only a moment before it righted itself. "Genie?"

Genesis stepped around the arguing brothers, ignoring their presence completely. The girl didn't bother to wipe the blood pouring from both nostrils. "You." Her torso shook with the force of her anger. Her steps neared her partner, her hands clenched in fists at her side.

"Genie? What are you doing?" Laney blinked away a wave of nausea, side stepping away from the offending metal cabinet. She questioned her friend, though she knew the most likely cause of the girl's rage.

"I hate you," the words were mingled with the sound of the brunettes straight teeth grinding together. "You had everything. A normal life." Her fist came out to pound through the soft part of the wall on her right. A vein in her forehead started to throb, her blood pressure nearing the mid two hundreds systolic. "And you threw it away! To be a hunter? And you're even good at that, too."

"Everything is handed to you," she continued. "Everything is just so easy. Do you know how long I've had to train? To beat myself into the dirt to learn to do this job?" Genesis, red in the face with rage, threw out a punch at Delaney's face, only to be blocked. A warning scream echoed in the room they occupied and into the room that'd had been opened during Sam and Dean's continued fight.

Laney blocked another strike with her forearm, tensing the muscles in her legs to counter-act Genie's sweep with her own limb, trying to knock her on to her back. "Genesis. You don't want to fight me." A different defensive maneuver blocked a shot to her shoulder.

"Why? I've beaten you every time we fight." Genesis spit in Delaney's face, one hand firmly pulling on a lock of blonde hair. "Are you scared?"

The blonde pushed the girl back and wiped the saliva from her eyes, a terrible look of determination crossing her face. Her mouth set in a thick line of anger, her eyes narrowed on her target. Laney readied her body into an offensive stance, fist clenched and held at level with her shoulders. "Because I let you win." The woman charged forward, punching her friend twice in her face and twisting with a jump to kick the woman square in the chest.

Genesis backed up, a bruise already forming on her cheek and the air forced from her lungs. Steadying her shoulders, she started at a run, propelling herself up to wrap her thighs around Delaney's neck and twist.

She did not expect Laney to counter her body weight, grab the small woman by her side and throw her over her much wider shoulders with an elbow to the breastbone.

The elastic that held her brunette hair broke when her spine hit the floor, her skull smacking hard against the concrete floor. She reached out her hands to grab at the pale woman's ankles, using them as an anchor to propel her legs up and kick into the soft flesh of Delaney's abdomen.

Watching her opponent double over, she released the girl's ankles in favor of her neck. A glittering gold fake nail broke off in the pale skin of the pale woman's neck without her notice, and put all her strength toward forcing Laney to the hard ground at a roll.

Landing on the concrete between the short woman's outspread legs, she soon felt her arms be pinned behind her by the muscle of Genie's tense legs. The oxygen was being deprived from her lungs from the hands still crushing her windpipe as she threw her head back into the tan skin of Genie's forehead repeatedly.

Black spotted the woman's vision until she loosed her hold on Laney's throat. "Ugh," Genesis groaned in pain, even through the electricity still sparking between masses of her brain tissue.

Laney gasped, crawling away from the body of her hunting partner, watching black smoke fill the air. She craned her neck, seeing the body of Dr. Ellicott, the chief of staff that had been torturing the patients of the asylum with cruel and just plain ridiculous experiments, burn. The salt made the flames flicker with different colors, each of which reflected in her eyes.

The girl's locked eyes. Genesis stopped her violent and angry shaking, a hurt and vulnerable look in her chocolate orbs. "What?" She questioned, her eyebrows knitting together and tears escaping to fall down her red cheeks. "Oh, God. That hurts," the girl didn't know whether to grab her head or her ribs. They both ached tremendously.

* * *

_Hope you're all doing well. If you could, please leave a review! We would love your feedback._

_AND here's who reviewed to the last chapter:_ **SuzSinger and Kit-Kat**. _A huge thank you to both of you! You're awesome. _

_Have a great day, Darlings._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Highly Dangerous**_

_by:_

_DeeDee's Box and Emmeline's Embers_

_WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL._

* * *

"Ow." Genesis whined, clutching her ribs, brown orbs watching the two male hunter's converse with the two tourists who had made their way into the asylum in order to add some adventure to their date night.

"Laney."

The blonde looked over at her partner, black bags clear under her eyes. Exhaustion was written all over the girl's face. "Hm?"

"I'm sorry," The brown eyed girl muttered out. Guilt ate away at her insides. "I-" She stuttered out, her mind searching for the right words. Simply saying "sorry" would not be enough. The anger, the hatred that she had felt for her best friend during those moments where she was no longer in control of her filter…those emotions were all so real, and she hated it.

Laney knew that Genie would react this way; even though Genie was a resourceful hunter, her emotions were extremely fragile. She would hold herself responsible for the words spoken in that room no matter the circumstances in which they were uttered.

Simple words wouldn't be enough to make this situation better, it would take more.

"Don't." Laney spoke flatly, holding out her pinky finger. Even if every statement that was spoken was true, she would always be there for Genie. They had been through too much for a few harsh words to break apart the special bond they had.

Genesis bit into her lip, trying to fight back the tears that were surfacing on her bruised and heavy eyes. A small smile inched its way onto her face as she clutched her pinky around her partners.

All was forgiven.

With a nudge the short huntress made her way over to the pair who had their hand in solving the haunted asylum mystery.

"Nice work." Genesis said with a nod, glancing over the faces of each man. "We never official met, I'm Genesis Aspen."

"That's Delaney Johnson." A smile graced the features of the tan woman as she stuck out her thumb in the direction of her tall partner.

"Aspen?" Sam questioned as recognition lit his face.

"As in Glory's daughter?" Dean contemplated his brother's words. Looks of confusion plastered on both of the brother's faces.

'Oh crap.' Genesis thought to herself. Her brown eyes scanned the body language of each of the boys, they didn't look like they were going to attack, but she knew that the nerves of her partner had just shot through the roof.

Laney's fist clenched as she prepared to herself to take on both of these boys with her bare hands if they tried anything. Glorious Aspen had a tendency to make enemies quite easily.

After a moment of silence and serious brute stares Genesis raised an eyebrow and slowly nods, "Uhh…..yeah?" Her voice hesitated, nervous as she looked at the boys like they had half a face.

"We are Sam and Dean Winchester." Sam said clarifying how they knew and hopefully wanting to wipe away any thought of the boys being disingenuous from the girls mind.

"Winchester?" Genesis and Laney spoke at the same time. The same expression falling on each of the girls faces as they continued to stare, wide eyed with huge confusion set firmly in their features.

"As in John Winchester?" Laney spoke, her jaw dropping with shock. These were the boys that Genie's father had spoken so much about. The boys that he encouraged them almost every day with to meet up with and exchange notes. Laney always knew that Glory was losing it, these boys didn't seem like anything more than lucky bastards to her.

For a while the group just sat processing the new information that had surfaced.

Genesis ran a hand through her brown locks, mind frazzled with this new information. She couldn't believe that these were the boys that her dad had spoken so highly of.

"I expected you to be blacker…" Dean said looking the short mixed girl over, his mind clearly trying to connect the two together.

"We expected you to be smarter." Laney muttered out as she crossed her arms over chest.

Silence then fell over the group again; it was if the thoughts of each person could be heard out loud. Processing what to do next, and what steps should be taken.

"Well….another one bites the dust. Who wants pie?" Dean quickly broke the silence and the subject, clapping his hands together in attempt to break the others out of their thoughts. "You guys should join us." Sam said with a sweet smile as his eyes glanced over each girl, lingering a bit on Glory's daughter before looking away.

Genesis and Laney exchanged glances, silently discussing how the other felt about spending time with these boys.

"Will there be Cheetos?" Genesis asked after a long pause.

Dean turned towards Sam, lips pursed as he began to nod his head. "They could be purchased." He said with a shrug.

"Last one to the gas station buys." Laney turned swiftly away, pulling the short girl towards the Audi.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Genesis moaned, attempting to move at the faster pace of her partner. Roughly sitting in her seat, the girl was thrown back as soon as the door was closed.

**Laney tightened her grip **on the steering wheel, pressing her foot into the accelerator as the headlights to the Impala grew closer and closer. "Go faster!" Genie said, pulling her head back into the car, her hair crazy from the rushing wind hanging it out the open window.

With another push of the accelerator, the car flew further and further down the highway.

Genesis held her now spinning head as her partner took the sharp turn into the closest gas station, parking the car in the most awkward position she could imagine.

"We won!" Laney shouted, jumping from the car and pointing towards the impala, which was now pulling into their own space.

"Your parking is wonderful as ever, Laney." Genie's voice dripped with sarcasm as she stepped from the car and approached her partner. "I know." Laney threw the sarcasm back at her partner with a wink of her eye.

"You cheated!" Dean said, clearly not enjoying being the loser of this game.

"Hey!" Laney said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't go name-calling just because your car got owned."

"Don't talk about baby like that." Dean said as he pointed a finger towards the blonde.

Laney shrugged, making her way into the gas station, clearly excited to get to her munchies.

Genesis wondered around the isles of the gas station, her eyes watching as Laney and Dean argued about the ridiculous amount of Cheetos Laney had grabbed off the shelf, and by "ridiculous amount" meant that she basically grabbed every bag in the store.

"How much you wanna bet they'll be hooking up by the end of the night?" Sam said with a laugh, appearing by Genesis' side with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

Letting out a small laugh, her eyes lingered on the two as they argued.

"She'll have him on his knees by the end of the night, it's true." Genie spoke with a smirk growing on her face, her brown eyes turning back to Sam.

"You mean, he will have her by the end of the night." Sam said clarifying as he fished out his wallet from his pocket.

Confusion flushed the face of the short huntress and she raised an eyebrow at the man. "No." She spoke slowly, shaking her head.

"If you think that he is going to flash her that crooked smile, and she is just going to give it to him, you clearly don't know my partner." The brunette said, crossing her arms over her chest. Eyes lit with determination, she watched the younger brother.

"You clearly don't know Dean." Sam said with a laugh, glancing toward the woman before wondering off to pay for their groceries.

"**Let's play **_**Never **__Have I Ever_." Laney pulled the scotch from the bag and placed it on the center of the table.

Genesis nodded eagerly; the exhaustion had turned to hysterics. The huntress began to pass out cups to the group. "Never have I ever," Laney began. "Had a four way in a back alley of a bar."

Dean looked slight smug as he titled the cup back to meet his lips. "Never have I ever slept with a set of twins."

Laney looked to the side, a glint of something foreign in her eyes. She took a sip, enjoying the burn in her throat. "Never have I ever lit someone on fire." The blonde stared her friend down, emphasizing each word. Her expression challenging and extremely close to Genie's cheek.

Genie's jaw set as she accepted the challenge, her face going from chill to sassy as she took the cup and pressed it to her lips. The liquid burning as it made its way down the small girl's throat.

"Never have I ever beat someone up and slept with them all in the span of thirty minutes." The small woman's voice now edgy, accepting her partners challenge.

The blonde took the drink happily, her eyes still locked with her partner.

The game continued with each of the girls saying things that the other knew the other had done. The whole point of the game became to get the other person drunk instead of its usual purpose of getting to know a person.

By the end of the whole thing all four of the hunters were not only extremely exhausted, but wasted as well.

"**I need air." **Genie slurred out, nudging her blonde partner who seemed to be daydreaming about something else.

Stumbling a bit on her way, her brown hair fell over her shoulder as she made her way to the railing, enjoying the feeling of the cold night air on her face.

"They're arguing again." Sam came out of the hotel room behind her, closing the door just in time to hear the sound of crashing bottles in the background.

"Over what?" Genesis asked as she raised her eyebrow turning toward the moose of a man.

"I think about who can hold more alcohol." The brunette hunter raised his eyebrow, shrugging his shoulder.

A small laugh escaped the lips of the tan huntress. Those two would always have something to argue about, especially when drunk. "Welcome to my world."

"So…" Sam said as he stuck his hands in his pockets "How do you know our dad?" He asked curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"I've only ran into him a couple of times." Genesis said as she squinted her eyes trying to think back to the last time she saw John Winchester.

"When? Where? Was he okay?" Questions began to pour out of the mouth of the younger Winchester.

Genesis held up her hands, "Whoa." She chuckled out as her mind began to slowly process his questions. The alcohol was making it really hard for the mixed girl to think.

"Sorry..." Sam said looking down in frustration, "It's just… we've been looking for him for a long time now." He explained solemnly.

Genesis nodded with a smile creeping on her face. She understood completely, if someone were to ask her where her own father was, she wouldn't have an answer. She knew what it felt like being in constant confusion as to whether or not her father was alive.

"It's like a needle in a hay stack but the needle can move wherever it wants to." Genesis said thinking out loud as her mind floated back to her dad. No. She couldn't think about her dad, if she dwelled too much on the unknown fear would kill her courage and that's what kept her going.

"Hm." Genesis bit her lip, her mind a bit foggy from her alcohol consumption but an idea was forming and bouncing around her head.

"How did you guys find out about this mission?" The tan women asked as her brown orbs connected with Sam's. Her body began to fill with adrenaline, the idea in her head began to become more clear.

"Our dad told us…" Sam said in a questioning tone, his face contorted in confusion.

Genesis let out a small chuckle, she couldn't believe it. "Oh my God." She said running her fingers through her puffed out hair, beginning to pace back and forth in front of the tall man.

"My dad told us about this mission, and when he did he was driving somewhere." The brunette said looking up as Sam who had a puzzled look on his face his eyes searching for an answer to this woman's riddle. "He's always mentioned you boys and how we need to work together."

"I bet that he was on his way to John…." Genie said snapping her fingers. There was no way that her father would leave her mother alone in the hospital unless he was dealing with someone extremely important.

"They're probably together right now!" The brown eyed girl screamed in excitement as she made her way back into the hotel room, but stopped right in her tracks when she opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

Laney was straddling a shirtless Dean, lips on lips as their hands traveled up and down each other's bodies.

"Can I help you?" Laney hissed, pulling away from Dean and shooting daggers at her short partner.

"Just curious," Genesis started to back away, the door knob still firmly in her grasp. "Who started this?" Her finger pointed back and forth between the entangled hunters.

An expression close to irritation crossed Delaney's face before she firmly threw a near by shoe at the door. "Get out!"

Genie swiftly turned, pushing Sam out the door before he had the chance to come further into the room.

"Trust me." She said with a shutter as she shut the door all the way.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading! We hope you have a great day! PLEASE, don't forget to review. We enjoy hearing what you think._

_ THE GIRL WHO REVIEWED TO THE LAST CHAPTER WAS: **SUZSINGER! **A huge thank you to you. You reviewed to every chapter and we are grateful. WE LOVE YOU! (To everyone else, please note that Suz is also an author on this site. We love her stories. You'll love her stories. Check her out.)_

_BE BLESSED!_


End file.
